Verdammte Glühwürmchen
by Mondenschein81
Summary: Wer mag Sonic wohl am besten Kennen? Ist es Tails, Knuckles, Shadow oder vielleicht sogar Amy? Falsch! Es ist sein eigener Dämon, den er vor langer Zeit versehentlich selber geschaffen hat. Fleetway ist zurück! Yaoi, Fleetonic, Fleetadow, Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

Lau sind die Brisen in den Sommerlichen Abendstunden, welche über die weite Wiesenlandschaft am lichten Waldesrand wehen. Seicht raschelnde Blätter im Windesspiel und zirpende Grillen im hochgewachsenen Gras, schaffen eine entspannende Atmosphäre für den Blauen stacheligen Helden von Mobius. Nach einen langatmigen Lauf, welcher mehr mit einer erneuten Flucht vor Amy Rose, einer von ihm besessenen Igeldame begonnen hat, entschließt er sich den Tag in aller ruhe mit dem betrachten des Sonnenuntergangs unter einen Baum sitzend ausklingen zu lassen. Ein wundervoller Ort um die Seele Baumeln zu lassen und um in der Abenddämmerung die meisten Glühwürmchen umher schwirren zu sehen. Ein Anblick den er besonders liebt und ihn in der Zeit von Juni bis August immer wieder dorthin zurückkehren lässt, wenn es ihm möglich ist. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen lassen den seichten Wellengang eines naheliegenden kleinen Sees Golden schimmern. Unter einem kleinen Seufzen, lässt er die entspannende Atmosphäre auf sich einwirken und lehnt sich setzend unter einen ihn heimlich Beoachtenden, Rubinroten Augenpaar mit dem Rücken gegen seinen bevorzugten Baum. Er streckt seine Beine aus und schlägt sie an den Fußgelenken übereinander.  
Seine Flucht vor Amy blieb auch nicht von Shadow unbemerkt. Aus sicherer Entfernung, hatte er Sonic und seine Freunde bei einen Gemeinsamen Grilltag versteckt im Augenschein gehalten und mit wachsender Eifersucht, Amy´s stets zunehmende Aufdringliche Art erneut beobachten können. Sonic hat es ihr schon unzählige male versucht beizubringen, das seine Gefühle für sie nur auf rein Freundschaftlicher Natur basieren und diese nicht im geringsten übersteigen, doch ganz gleich wie oft er und sogar andere ihr es versucht haben einzutrichtern, waren alle Mühen bisher vergeblich.  
Tief den wohltuenden Duft der Natur inhalierend, verschränkt er seicht seufzend die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und schließt mit leisen aussprechen seiner Gedanken seine Augen "Vielleicht würde ich nur wirklich dann ruhe vor ihr haben, wenn ich mich zur Frau umoperieren lasse…" und schüttelt nur unter einem kleinen lachen, über seinen lächerlichen Gedanken seicht seinen Kopf.  
Mit dem Plötzlichen verschwinden der wärmenden Abendsonne, ertönt eine dunkle bekannte Stimme, welche er seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr wahrgenommen hat und öffnet verwundert seine funkelnden Smaragdgrünen Augen. Augen welche voller Lebenfrohsinn und Abenteuerlust nahezu brennen. Die Flammen eines freien Kämpferischen Geistes sind in den Fenstern zur Seele zu erkennen.  
"Ich schätze es wäre ihr gleich, ob du Männlichen oder Weiblichen Geschlechts wärst Faker. Sie ist besessen von dir!" Kommentiert Shadow mit vor seinem Brustkorb verschränkten Armen, auf seinen ständigen und zugleich heimlich verehrten Rivalen herabblickend. Er war schon immer fasziniert von ihm. Wie konnte ein normal sterblicher ihm im Kampf und Geschwindigkeit Konkurrieren? Anmut gepaart mit dem reinen Herzen eines Engels in einem Friedenskämpfer vereint, dessen Antlitz ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen.  
Ein Grinsen zeichnet sich auf Sonic´s Lippen mit der Wahrnehmung des Mysteriösen Schwarz-roten Igels. Wie oft schon hat Amy ihn schon mit Sonic verwechselt und sich Shadow, trotz offensichtlicher Differenzen um den Hals geworfen. Eine Idee überkommt Sonic, die Shadow vielleicht wieder dazu veranlasst ihm hinterher zu jagen, damit er wieder eine Art von seinen geliebten Wettrennen oder einen Kampf gegen ihn erhält. Ein Perfektes Training mit hohen Spaßfaktor für Sonic und die heimlich ersehnte nähe, auch wenn nur im Kampf für Shadow.  
Mit den Worten "Warum machst du ihr nicht den Hof? Dann würdest du mal auf andere Gedanken kommen und nicht mehr so mürrisch aus den Stacheln schauen!" springt er auf und macht sich mit einem verspielt frechen Grinsen, Geistig Kampfbereit. Mit einer Hand auf seiner Hüfte stützend und die andere lässig hinab hängen lassend, wartet er auf die Anzeichen eines Angriffs.  
"Das würde dir wohl so passen!" entgegnet Shadow ihm sich nicht vom Fleck rührend mit verengten Augen.  
Unter einem verschmitzten provokanten Blitzen in den Augen, erklärt er lässig mit einem Schulter zucken "Warum auch nicht? Ihr beide würdet ein hübsches Paar abgeben. Du wärst Glücklich. Sie wäre Glückl-"  
"Nur damit du deine Ruhe vor diesen Plagegeist hast?! Vergiss es Faker!" Kommentiert er ihn forsch unterbrechend, während er nun seine Arme, nur leicht angewinkelt herabhängen lässt und seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammenballt. Der provozierende Funke ist Übergesprungen. Sonic und Shadow wissen ganz genau, in wie weit sie sich Körperlich im Kampf unterscheiden. Bis jetzt weiß niemand wer der schnellere zu Fuß ist, jedoch ist Sonic Körperlich agiler als sein Gegenpart, wo hingegen Shadow was die Stärke betrifft, ihm Überlegener ist, ganz zu schweigen von der ihm gegebenen Fähigkeit sich die Chaos Energie welche verstärkt durch seinen Körper fließt zu nutze zu machen, was den Schwierigkeitsfaktor für Sonic deutlich erhöht. Shadow ist die Perfekt kreierte Ultimative Lebensform in vielerlei hinsichten.  
Die Kampfbereitschaft steht beiden Rivalen in den Augen geschrieben. In der Dämmerung stehen sie sich gegenüber und sehen im Augenwinkel das erste aufflackern der liebestollen Glühwürmchen.  
Während Sonic nur zwei kleine Schritte langsam rücklings geht, damit er ausreichend Abstand zu seinem gegenüber erhält um ihn besser ausweichen zu können, kommentiert er Shadow´s wohl eher genannte Feststellung als Frage. "Ach, komm schon Shadz, ich weiß zwar das sie anhänglicher ist als eine Badewannenvolle Ladung Blutegel, aber die Bildliche Vorstellung, wie sie sich an deinem scheinbar sehr flauschigen weißem Brustfell schmiegt finde ich irgendwie ziemlich-" Noch bevor Sonic den Satz vollenden kann, schnellt Shadow´s Faust Blitzschnell Sonic´s Gesicht entgegen. Das war´s! Das war zu viel! Angewidert von den Gedanken, würde Shadow in der Tat ein Stundenlanges Gruppenkuscheln mit den Blutegeln bevorzugen, als nur fünf Sekunden Amy an sich kleben zu haben. Den Schlag, in die Höhe auf einen Ast springend, weicht Sonic ihm aus und vollendet seinen Satz. "-Niedlich!" Shadow´s Blick ist unbezahlbar. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Sonic schon unzählige male wegen ihn gestorben, doch dieses mal sieht er das erste mal neben der von ihm provozierten Wut auch ein kleines Stück von Anwiderung in seinen doch immer so grimmig dreinblickenden Augen. Sich gerade noch vor lachen halten könnend, sieht er Shadow plötzlich verschwinden. Alarmiert springt er sofort mit seinem verschwinden wieder von den Ast herunter. Die Augen offen und die Sinne geschärft, hält er ausschau nach seinen Rivalen.  
Die dezent spürbare Aufwirbelung von Chaos Energie, welche nur von einen einen Chaos Emerald stammen kann, veranlasst Sonic sich mit einen bereiten tritt im leichten Sprung umzudrehen, um Shadow von sich weg in den Bauch oder den Kopf zu treten. Ein tritt in die Leere. Als Shadow ebenfalls zu einem kräftigen Stoß mit seinen Fuß nahezu unter Sonic durchrutschend auftaucht, packt er ihn an seinen Fußgelenk.  
"AH!" Völlig überrascht wird Sonic von ihm zu Boden gerissen. Bäuchlings auf den Boden aufkommend, schützt er mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht vor den noch mitschleifenden Aufprall. Sein Gelenk noch in Shadow´s eisernen Griff bewahrend blickt hinter sich. Für nur einen Wimpernschlag sah es für ihn so aus, als würde Shadow eine Gewisse Körperregion von ihm anstarren. Abgetan als wohlmöglicher Augenstreich oder als ein Versehen lässt er sich nicht mehr weiter davon beirren. Als Shadow nach seinem anderen Fußgelenk greift, bekommt er im letzten Moment einen Gewaltigen tritt gegen seinen Kopf. Sonic spürt wie Shadow´s Hand von ihm gerissen wird und ist nahezu sicher, das er an dieser Stelle wohlmöglich ein paar Haare seines Blauen Fell´s verloren hat. Auch wenn er ein sehr dichtes Fell hat, die Haut unter dem geschmeidig Glänzenden Fell wird Shadow´s gewaltsam entfernte Finger beim durchsuchen in einem schicken rot zeigen.  
Umgehend springt Sonic auf. Er geht auf Shadow mit den Worten "Du bist nicht der erste, der versucht mich an Ort und Stelle zu halten und noch NIE ist es jemanden gelungen!" zu und schenkt ihm ein triumphierendes Grinsen, während auch Shadow ihm wieder entgegen kommt.  
Mit diesen Satz beginnt sich ein sowohl gemeines als auch siegessicheres Grinsen Shadow´s Mundwinkel zu zieren. Die Entschlossenheit, so auch wie die Lust an der Jagd in seinen Augen ist unübersehbar. "Dann werde ich wohl der erste sein!" Prophezeit er ihm und lässt nicht lange auf seinen Angriff warten. Beide stürzen aufeinander zu. Hand gegen Hand. Finger schlingen sich durchkreuzend um die Hände des Gegners als wären sie betende Hände. Ein Bein nach vorn und eines nach hinten. Das Gewicht und die Kraft gegen den Gegner stützend. Beide Nasen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Rubinrote Augen schauen tief und siegessicher in Smaragdgrüne Augen. Keiner von ihnen wird in Erwägung ziehen aufzugeben. Aufgeben ist keine Option. Beide spüren den Atem des anderen. Einen Moment den Shadow sich in Erinnerung bewahren wird. Zum Fantasieren ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
Nicht nur Sonic, sondern auch jeder andere weiß, was Shadow sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat, wird er auch um jeden Preis durchziehen.  
"Das wage ich allerdings sehr stark zu bezweifeln!" sagt Sonic unbeeindruckt aber mit einer inneren Freude auf ein gutes Training.

Doch das Schicksal lässt es nicht dazu kommen…

Nur wenige Sekunden in dieser Pose verharrend, spürt Sonic ein aufkommen von Chaos Energie, mit einer ihm bekannten und doch längst vergessenen, vielmehr verdrängten Signatur, welche er zunächst nicht zuzuordnen weiß. "Chaos Energie…" flüstert er Nachdenklich und lässt von Shadow ab um sich umzusehen, jedoch ergreift Shadow sofort die sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit, Sonic mit Hilfe eines gewaltigen Tritts von sich zu stoßen. Mehrere Meter wird Sonic durch die Luft gegen den nächststehen Baum katapultiert. Rücklings schlägt er gegen einen Baum an und lässt einige Blätter hinab fallen. Sich sofort aufrappelnd, schaut er Shadow ernsten Blickes an. "Du kannst mir nicht sagen, das du sie nicht spürst!"

"Gib mir sofort die Chaos Emeralds!" Kommandiert Shadow ihn drohend mit einer vorübergehenden Änderung seines Vorhabens und beobachtet ihn, wie er sich von den Baum entfernt, an dem er mit seinen Stacheln einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hat.  
"Hätte ich auch nur einen bei mir gehabt, dann hättest du es ja wohl von vornherein bemerkt. Noch dazu ist das nicht meine Signatur!" sagt er laut mit einen ernsthaften Nachdruck in seiner Stimme. "Ich werde mich wohl kaum selber aufspüren können."Murmelt er vor sich hin während seine Blicke nach einer Erklärung die ganze Umgebung durchschweifen. Doch das einzige was seine Augen erspähen, sind die Unmengen an umherschwirrenden Glühwürmchen welche er stets liebt bei Nachtanbruch zu beobachten.  
Dank Shadow´s sensiblen Gehörs hat er verstanden was Sonic gesagt hat und stimmt ihm Gedanklich zu, womit er sich somit nicht nur auf die Signatur, sondern auch auf die Quelle Konzentriert und versucht eine Erklärung für dieses ungewöhnliche Phänomen zu finden. Auf Sonic mit einen ebenfalls suchenden Blick zugehend sagt er "Die Signatur ist wie die deine in deiner Superform. Nur Minimal abweiche-." bis er von ihm unterbrochen wird.  
"Shadow! Sieh dir das an!" ruft Sonic ihm zu und weist mit einem ausgestreckten Arm auf die Glühwürmchen welche immer mehr zu einer Art Schwarm zusammenfliegen. Shadow stellt sich neben Sonic und beobachtet dieses Fremdartige verhalten. Sie bilden eine Formation und das Blinken am ende ihrer Hinterleiber, welche zum Zweck der Partnersuche dienen, verfällt in ein dauerhaftes Leuchten. Sie zeigen zwei nicht gänzlich ausgeführte Spiralen, welche in einem scheinbar unsichtbaren Rahmen gefangen sind und beginnen sich zu drehen. Die Ursprungspunkte der sich stets weiter drehenden Spiralen bewegen und fixieren sich.  
Shadow schaut seinen Blauen Rivalen an und sieht wie die Blässe seinen gesunden Teint ersetzt, während er Bruchstücke von Shadow´s Worten wie in Trance, mit den deutlich aufkommenden Anzeichen von Angst und sorge in seinen Augen wiederholt und die Ohren anlegt. "S-Superform… abweichend…" wiederholt Sonic mit starren Blick auf die leuchtend drehenden Spiralen und geht jeden mit Wort langsam einen Schritt zurück bis er völlig entsetzt mit geweiteten Augen den Ursprung dieser Phänomene leise, leicht hauchend ausspricht. "... Fleetway!" Mit dem aussprechen des Namens verengt sich der scheinbar Silhouettenartige Rahmen um die Spiralen, während sich Sonic´s Stacheln minimal, aber für Shadow noch ersichtbar aufrichten. Shadow ist sich sicher das er diesen Namen bereits schon mal in Verbindung mit Wahnsinn, Chaos, Zerstörung, schwarzen Humor und Sadismus irgendwo mal gelesen oder gehört hat, jedoch näheres zu dieser Person ist ihm unbekannt.  
Fragenden Blickes sieht er die Veränderung des Rahmens und wendet sich wieder Sonic zu. "Komm zu dir Faker! Wer ist Fleetway?" Knurrt er, ihn kurz an den Schultern rüttelnd mit einer schlechten Vorahnung an.  
"Verschwinde von hier!" sagt Sonic, sich Shadow zuwendend und blickt direkt wieder zu den Unheil verheißenden Glühwürmchen.  
Shadow´s Geduld ist am ende. Er will Antworten. "Wer ist Fleetway?!" fragt er ihn erneut bedrohlich knurrend, an den Schultern packend.  
Sonic schlägt Shadow´s Hände von seinen Schultern mit den lautstark ermahnenden Worten "Ich sagte dir doch das du abhauen sollst!" weg und flüstert ihm mit den Funken der Hoffnung, das er doch dieses eine Mal auf seine Bitte eingehen möge "Bring dich in Sicherheit!" zu und verpasst ihn einen Schmerzhaften und dennoch wohl möglich Lebensrettenden gewaltigen Schlag in den Bauch. Die Wucht des Schlages ist enorm und lässt Shadow´s Körper in den Nächtlichen Wald gut getarnt verschwinden.

Ein langatmiger Windstoß umweht Sonic´s Körper, während er nun wieder die Glühwürmchen gebannt und zu allem bereit im Augenschein hält. Das ihm bekannte Goldgelbe leuchten der Glühwürmchen, schlägt langsam zunehmend in ein glutrotes leuchten um, während sich die Spiralkerne soweit es der Rahmen ermöglicht den Himmel empor ziehen, bevor sie nach dem hellsten glühen zu Asche zerfallen. Asche welche mit einer seichten Windböe unerkannt durch die Dunkelheit der Nächtlichen Stunden davongetragen wird. Stille. Der Gedanke, das sein eigener Dämon, welcher nur durch ein versehen geschaffen wurde, wieder frei ist, lässt ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Magen krampfen. Shadow in Sicherheit zu wissen, erleichtert seine Konzentration ungemein und hilft seine Angst, ein Leben in seiner nähe zu gefährden, zu verdrängen. Immerhin waren es damals Sonic´s Freunde, die zuerst in das Visier des Chaos Dämons geraten sind.  
Konzentriert durchkämmen seine Augen die Gegend auf der suche nach ihm. Eine heftige Orkanartige Böe direkt am Rücken vorüber ziehen spürend, dreht er sich ruckartig um. "Fleetway! Ich weiß das du hier bist!" ruft Sonic gereizt die Umgebung weiter durchsuchend. Ein weiterer Windstoß der selben stärke aufkommen spürend, lässt Sonic ausweichend zur Seite schnellen. Es mag zwar ein Segen sein, wenn man sich schneller als der Schall bewegen kann, doch in diesen Fall, hilft es ihm nicht wirklich weiter. Sein Dämon ist ein Teil von ihm. Ein Teil der ihn besser kennt als jeder andere und sich Vorzugsweise fliegend fortbewegt.  
Aus der Mimikry der Dunkelheit beobachten Rubinrote Augen in dem Unterholz verborgen das Geschehen.  
"Zeig dich endlich, du verdammter Bastard!" ruft Sonic fordernd in die Stille der Nacht, ohne auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt auf seinen Standort zu finden. Wie soll er ihn finden, wenn er ihn nicht sieht? Er ist von Fleetway´s Chaos Energie umgeben. _`Warum kann ich ihn nicht mehr aufspüren?´  
_ Eine sanft streichelnde Berührung seiner Wange schreckt ihn nur wenige Schritte davon springend zurück. Sonic weiß um Fleetway´s Bitter Böse Spiele.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Stimme aus Sonic´s Wurzeln entsprungen mit den widerhallenden kranken Wahnsinn erklingt. "Aww… So wenig Selbstliebe?" sagt Fleetway ungesehen mit hörbar gefälschten Bedauern in spöttischer Manier. Von Fleetways Chaos Energie und seiner Stimme umgeben schaut er sich erfolglos nach ihm suchend um. "Hast du mich denn nicht vermisst?"  
"Nicht im geringsten!" Antwortet Sonic verachtend vor sich hin murmelnd mit ernster Miene, doch seine Mimik ändert sich schlagartig während er verschreckt aufspringt als Fleetway sich hinterrücks lautlos nähert und Sonic´s schwänzchen in dem Mund nimmt und direkt leicht zubeißt. "AH!" Während Sonic mit seinen Händen sein Schwanz bedeckt, schaut er sich suchend um. "Was soll das werden?!" Ruft er fluchend und sichtbar gereizt in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und sieht wie nur wenige Meter vor ihm Fleetway langsam in der Luft schwebend erscheint als würde er Bäuchlings auf einen unsichtbaren Gegenstand liegen. Seine Füße an den Knöcheln überkreuzt, lässt er diese spielend langsam auf und ab wippen, während er auf seinen ellbogen seinen Kopf auf verschränkten Fingern ruhen lässt und schaut Sonic mit einem hämischen Blick an, welcher auch auf noch unbekannte Weise den Schalk im Nacken aufblitzen lässt. Dieser Blick, so auch wie sein Verhalten ist nicht das selbe wie er es einst von ihm kannte. "Nur eine kleine Geschmacksprobe, und ich muß zugeben, das du noch appetitlicher bist als ich es mir vorgestellt habe." Antwortet er sich die Lippen unter einem Grinsen leckend. "Was…?" Verdutzt schaut Sonic ihn an und erntet ein kehliges Lachen. "Wir haben dich weggesperrt, du konntest unmöglich entkommen!" ruft Sonic ihm wieder schnell bei fassung gelangt entgegen. "Es hat lange gedauert einen Ausweg zu finden, aber man kann auch diese Zeit nutzen um zu lernen." Mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwindet seine Chaos Signatur und fährt fort "Dieser kleine Trick ist bei weitem nicht alles, was ich dazugelernt habe." und verschwindet zusehend wieder mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Verblüfft von den Anblick des Dämons verfolgt Shadow das Geschehen in der Dunkelheit verborgen und beschließt zunächst noch zu warten bevor er eingreift.  
Mit den Gedanken _`Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele er in der Zwischenzeit ermordet und gequält hat! ´_ beobachtet Sonic angespannt das verschwinden seines Goldgelb leuchtenden Chaos Dämonen. "Du wirst überrascht sein, wieviel ich in der Zwischenzeit gelernt und in Erfahrung bringen konnte.." erklingt seine Stimme in der Nacht. "Mir ist unklar weshalb unsere Verbindung niemals gänzlich getrennt wurde, doch dir gebührt der Dank, das ich auf meiner suche nach einem Ausweg und nach dem letztendlichen entkommen neue Seiten kennengelernt habe…" Entsetzen macht sich in Sonic breit. Wie konnte noch eine verbindung zu ihm vorhanden sein? "Bekanntschaften zu weiteren Dämonen und Göttern, ließen mich auf zutiefste, berauschende Art und Weise Dankbarkeit lehren, welche ich dir in dieser Nacht erweisen werde." Unbemerkt nähert sich Fleetway und ergreift seinen schöpfer hinterrücks mit einer Festen Umklammerung bevor er seine Gestalt wieder zum erscheinen bringen lässt. "AH! Lass mich sofort los!" Erschreckt reißt Sonic die Augen auf und knurrt ihn sich windend an. Sein Gesicht neben Sonics über die Schultern haltend redet er ihm zu, während er seine Wange über Sonic´s streift und an ihm riecht "All deine unterdrückten Sehnsüchte... all dein unterdrücktes Verlangen…" Tief seinen Körperduft nun am Hals Inhalierend setzt er nach einer kurzen Pause fort "... deine verdrängten Begierden so auch wie deine Gedanken wurden mir zuteil." und lässt seine Zunge über Sonic´s Schulter bis zum Hals hinauf gleiten. Ein scharfer tiefer Atemzug so auch wie eine verstärkte Anspannung des Körpers bleibt Fleetway nicht verborgen. "Verdammter Perversling!" schreit Sonic ihn sich von ihm losreißend an und schenkt ihm einen Blick welcher von Bänden der Anwiderung, Entsetzen und Verwirrung spricht. Wie konnte das Passieren? Nachdem Fleetway damals aus seinem Körper verschwunden war, konnte er keinerlei verbindung mehr zu ihm wahrnehmen. Seine Gedanken, seine auch noch so stark unterdrückten oder unterbewussten Begierden, all jene Dinge die nur ihn selbst und sonst niemanden etwas angehen, welche Privater nicht hätten sein können, sollen Fleetway nicht entgangen sein? Verunsicherung beginnt durch seinen Körper zu schleichen. Wäre es denn wirklich möglich oder gehört das alles nur zu Fleetways neusten Spielen? Die Verwirrung in ihm spürend, kommt Fleetway näher und ergreift erneut das Wort während sein gegenüber langsam zurückweicht "Langeweile war stets ein Fremdwort für mich, besonders nach meinem Entkommen…" ein verwegenes Grinsen beginnt kurzweilig seine Lippen zu zieren. "Ich habe viele Erfahrungen gesammelt, doch niemand konnte mir das geben was ich ersehne zu sehen und zu geben!" Mit einer Vorahnung welche ihn Plötzlich wie ein Blitz durchfährt bleibt Sonic stehen. _`Wie viele mussten sterben, weil sie ihm nicht geben konnten was er wollte?´_ "Niemand!" Antwortet er auf Sonic´s Gedanken und steht plötzlich vor ihm als Sonic mit der bitteren Gewissheit was seine Gedanken betrifft seine Augen schließt und sein Gesicht von ihm abwendet. Eine scharf krallige leuchtende Hand welche mit einem zerfetzten Handschuh bekleidet ist, ergreift sanft sein Gesicht am Unterkiefer und bringt ihn dazu direkt in seine wirren Augen zusehen. Ständig rot drehende Spiralen blicken direkt in die Smaragdgrünen Augen Sonic´s. "Du hast gar keine Ahnung wie viele Geheimnisse ich mit mir trage. Geheimnisse welche dich umgeben und betreffen. Vertrauen solltest du wirklich nur jenen geben, die es auch verdienen…" und lässt Sonic wieder los. "Was soll das heißen?" fragt Sonic nun etwas ruhiger aber dennoch zweifelnd und Kampfbereit. "Das werde ich ich dir ansatzweise unter anderem in dieser Nacht erzählen…" Antwortet der Dämon ihm bevor er mit einem funkeln in seinen wirren Augen fortsetzt. "... doch zuvor werde ich deinem stets unter Spannung stehenden Kämpferischen Geist etwas Erholung verschaffen und den Durst meiner Begierde stillen!" Mit diesem Satz setzt Sonic sich in Kampfposition und verliert nur einen Augenblick später den Boden unter den Füßen. "Was zum Teufel…!" In einer höhe von einem halben Meter schwebt Sonic in der Luft und das obwohl Fleetway ihn nicht einmal berührt. "Lass mich sofort wieder runter!" Ruft Sonic ihm fordernd entgegen. Gelb leuchtende Ringe aus Fleetways Chaos Energie bilden sich an Sonic´s Hand und Fußgelenken. Sie spreizen seine Beine um eine halbe Armlänge und halten sie fixiert an Ort und stelle, so auch wie seine Hände mit einer ungefähren Oberarmlänge neben seinen Kopf. "Du solltest lernen dich zu entspannen mein lieber! Immerhin will ich nur eine Revanche…" Mit den Gedanken _`Oh Chaos… Ich bin so gut wie tot!´_ schluckt Sonic seine befürchtung auf eine Qualvolle Art zu sterben runter und sieht seinen Dämon entschlossen Blickes in die Augen. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigend sieht Fleetway ihn an "Aber nicht doch! Dafür bist du mir derweilen viel zu wertvoll geworden." und kommt ihm näher. "Ich muß zugeben das ich dich zu Beginn meiner Gafangenschaft gedanklich so oft bis zu deinem Ableben gefoltert habe das ich es gar nicht mehr zählen konnte, doch mit der Zeit habe ich all diese Dinge von dir erfahren welche mich neugierig werden ließen." Sonic spürt seinen Atem als er vor ihm schwebt um ihm sanft am Hinterkopf unter den Stacheln und Rücken berührend ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Deine Träume sind der Schlüssel zu deinem Unterbewußtsein. Du hättest mehr auf sie achten sollen! Ich kann diese zwar nicht beeinflussen, jedoch kann ich sehen und hören was du in ihnen siehst und erlebst." Mit dem kitzelndem Atem lässt er sein linkes Ohr flitschen und erntet ein ungesehenes Lächeln aus Rasiermesserscharfen spitzen Zähnen. "Träume verarbeiten nicht nur geschehnisse des erlebten und sind oftmals nicht einfach nur reiner Humbug. Nein…" Nun mehr die Worte hauchend lässt er seine Hand vom Rücken zum Po hinunter gleiten. "Erinnere dich an den Traum von letzter Nacht." Schamesröte beginnt seine Wangen mit der Erinnerung an der letzten Nacht zu zieren. Von Sexuellen und noch nie erlebten Ereignissen zu träumen durchströmte ihm beim Aufwachen bereits mit Peinlichkeit und Scham, was eine Eiskalte Dusche zur Nächtlichen Stunde ergab um seiner Erregung Einhalt zu gebieten, woraufhin umgehend die Bettwäsche ebenfalls gewechselt wurde. "Schäm dich nicht deiner Träume! Sie zeigen dir auch wie weit du deine Bedürfnisse ignorierst." und gibt Sonic einen klaps auf den Hintern. Sich nun hinter ihm platzierend legt er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper um mit seiner Nase und Mund sanft durch sein Fell streifend Sonic´s lieblichen Duft intensiver aufnehmen zu können, während eine Hand über seinen Brustkorb streicht und die andere in streichelnder Manier sich den weg hinab bahnt. "F-Fleetway! Bitte hör auf!" fleht Sonic seinen Kontrahenten Nervös an. Die Hand vom Brustkorb zum Hals wandernd beginnt er ihm an seiner Ohrspitze zu seicht zu knabbern und flüstert ihm mit seinen krallen über den Hals streichelnd "Was denn? Hast du etwa Angst das erste mal im Leben deine Beherrschung zu verlieren?" ins Ohr und mit seinen folgenden Worten ihn im Schritt zu streicheln während er ihm Prophezeihend ins Ohr seufzt "Mmh… Ich werde dir die Sinne rauben… und deinen Liebesschreien lauschen!" und leckt sein Ohr noch einmal ab. Das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit steigt in ihm auf als die Streicheleinheiten in seinen Intimbereich gepaart mit den seichten Küssen und sanften bissen ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Genießend fährt Fleetway sein kleines Spielchen mit ihm fort. Er hat so lange darauf gewartet ihm den Verstand unter seinen Händen zu rauben und liebt jede noch so kleinste reaktion seines Körpers. Der ansteigende Puls, sein Atem welcher sich allmählich trotz innerlicher Gegenwehr verändert. Ein schauer von berauschenden Gefühlen beginnt Sonic´s Körper zu durchströmen. Hilflos und verzweifelt versucht er sich von den Magischen fesseln zu befreien. "Hör sofort auf du verdammter Bastard!" schreit er ihn an und hofft darauf das sein Liebestoller Dämon ihn vielleicht doch einfach nur ins tiefe Gewässer werfen möchte bevor Fleetway sein Glied so weit erregen kann das es zum vorschein kommt. "Fluch und beschimpf mich nur so viel wie du willst… Ich werde dafür sorgen das du nicht mehr klar denken können wirst!" und presst seine Hand gegen seinen noch versteckten und jungfräulichen Liebesknochen. Ein scharfes Ausatmen erntend fängt er an diesen Bereich mit seiner Hand zu Massieren und stöhnt ihm dabei leise ins Ohr. ´Du wirst mich nicht klein kriegen! Ich muß nur an etwas anderes denken… Einkaufslisten! Tails Rechnung vom Werkzeugladen!´ "AHH!" doch ein festes zugreifen unter seiner Gürtellinie holt ihn wieder ins gegenwärtige geschehen begleitet von einem lachen zurück. "Netter Versuch und doch vergeblich!" kommt er hinter Sonic hervor um ihm direkt in seine leicht glasigen Augen blicken zu können. "Hm… ich wollte es dir eigentlich später erzählen aber ich hasse es wenn uns unaufgefordert beobachtet. Mit einem schnipsen der Finger wird Shadow aus den noch so gut getarnten Versteck mit den selben fesselnden Ringen um seine Hand und Fußgelenke gezerrt. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und die Füße zusammen gefesselt. Einzelne Blätter noch in den Stacheln und im Fell hängend sieht er nun auf den Boden knieend das erste mal den Dämon direkt in die Augen. Angestrengt versucht er nicht zu blinzeln. "Ich hätte es mir doch denken können. Du bekommst wohl niemals genug von ihm!" knurrt Fleetway ihn wütend an. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst!" ruft Sonic entsetzt und besorgt zugleich um seinen schwarzen Rivalen und lässt sich Fleetways Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. `Moment mal!´ "Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?" fragt er seinen Blick zwischen Shadow und Fleetway schwankend. "Ich dachte ihr kennt nicht einander." sagt Sonic Shadow im Augenschein haltend. Schlagartig holt Fleetway seine Hand aus und reißt Shadow an seinen Brustfell packend zwei Meter in die Luft empor. "Er mag mich zwar nicht kennen aber ich kenne ihn!" knurrt Fleetway ihn bedrohlich mit aufleuchtenden Spiralaugen an. "Nein! Fleetway bitte tu es nicht!" ruft Sonic flehend seinen Dämon zu. Mit der Überlegung, das er mit größter wahrscheinlichkeit nicht zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis in dieser Nacht kommen wird wenn er Shadow´s Lebensfaden jetzt durchtrennt, lässt Fleetway unter den Worten "Ich habe viel zu lange auf diese Nacht gewartet, um sie mir von solch einem stück dreck versauen zu lassen!" von Shadow ab und wirft ihn zu boden. Unter geleit von schmerzen in der Brust rollt Shadow sich zur Seite um den Dämon zu beobachten. Mit einer raschen drehung weicht er gerade noch zwei auf ihn zu rasende Laserstrahlen aus welche aus Fleetways Augen schossen und sieht nur noch im Augenwinkel einen zersprengt glimmenden Baumstamm auf dem er zuvor gelandet und im kampf mit Sonic zuvor gestürzt worden ist. Diese Warnung war mehr als eindeutig und nicht misszuverstehen! "Dieses kriechende Gewürm was sich selbst als "Ultimative Lebensform" betitelt beobachtet dich nahezu jede Nacht in den Bäumen hockend während du schläfst oder Duschst und wedelt sich dabei einen von der Palme!" ruft Fleetway Sonic entgegen und weist mit einem ausgestreckten Arm auf den Boden gefesselten schwarzen Igel hin. Verblüfft über solch eine Wortwahl und den zusammenhang sieht er Shadow an. Kurz mit zusammengekniffenden Augen schüttelt er den Kopf. Das kann unmöglich wahr sein! Er hätte vieles von Shadow erwartet aber das ist völlig unmöglich! Shadow mag zwar ein harter Brocken sein aber er ist ein Mann welcher Moral und einen gewissen Anstand besitzt! "Das ist eine Lüge! Shadow mag zwar vieles sein aber mit sicherheit kein Perverser Spanner!" ruft Sonic mit Wut genährter Stimme ihm entgegen. "O.K." Murmelt Fleetway unter herabsenkenden Augenlidern und es beginnt sich ein verheißungsvolles grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu setzen während er zu Sonic herunter schwebt und sich an ihm presst, nur um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Wenn ich die wahrheit gesagt habe gehörst du diese Nacht mir, sollte sich jedoch herausstellen das ich gelogen habe, werde ich sofort verschwinden ohne auch nur irgendjemandem ein Haar zu krümmen! Deal?" fragt Fleetway sein gegenüber mit einer Hand Sonic´s hintern streichelnd und der anderen sein Gesicht haltend so auch wie mit dem Daumen seicht über seine Wange fahrend. Ungläubig sieht er Fleetway an "Du wirst wirklich niemanden belästigen oder töten?" und kann nur darauf hoffen das er sein Wort halten wird. "Dieses eine mal hast du mein Wort und ich müsste mich dann leider mit einer billigen Höllenhündin zufrieden geben. Deren gestöhne klingt mehr wie ein Grunzen!" erwidert Fleetway sein Versprechen ins lächerliche ziehend. Angewidert verzieht Sonic unter einen Augenrollen das Gesicht. Sich hinter Sonic verziehend sieht er Shadow an und flüstert Sonic ermutigend ins Ohr während er in beschnuppernd umarmt. "Na los, frag ihn ruhig." Shadow sieht auf den Boden kniend Sonic mit tief sitzender Schuld in die Augen. Dank seines überragenden Gehörs hat er dennoch jedes Wort verstanden. "Sollte dein kleiner schwarzer Freund jedoch lügen, wird man nicht nur ihn an seinen eigenen Eingeweiden aufgehangen finden. Ein Blutbad vom feinsten!" fügt Fleetway ihm weiter flüsternd ergänzend hinzu. Shadow ist bewusst, dass er dies verhindern muss indem er Sonic die Wahrheit offenbart. Nichts wird mehr so sein wie es zuvor war. Er würde seinen Blauen Rivalen nur zu gerne diese Erfahrung mit diesem Wahnsinnigen ersparen… oder viel mehr lieber seinen Platz einnehmen, doch dies ist und bleibt nichts weiter als ein Wunschdenken. "Shadow. Sag mir bitte das, dass nicht wahr ist!" sagt Sonic nervös und voller Hoffnung in seiner Stimme klang ihn ansehend. Ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten spürt er Fleetways hände an seinen Oberschenkeln. Streichelnd bewegen sie sich auf und ab während sie sich langsam von hinten den weg zur Innenseite seiner Schenkel suchen. "Shadow! Bitte Antworte mir!" Ruft Sonic ihn nun mehr in bedrängnis entgegen. "Sein schweigen beinhaltet die reine Wahrheit." Flüstert Fleetway ihm zu. "Wie lange schon?" fragt Sonic nervös von der Bedrängung deutlich hörbar beeinträchtigt. "Achtzehn Monate." Antwortet Shadow ihm nun endlich und wendet sein Gesicht von Sonic Schuldbewusst ab. "Es sind Neunzehn Monate. Ich habe mitgezählt. Und das von vorhin, war auch kein Augenstreich. Er hat dir wirklich auf den Arsch gestarrt!" Wirft Fleetway ein. Überrumpelt von den schockierenden erkenntnissen starrt Sonic ihn schweigend, nicht in Lage irgendwelche Worte dafür zu finden an.  
Seichte küsse finden sich an seiner Taille wieder und Sonic wird klar, das es dieses mal kein Ausweg gibt. Er wird dennoch einen Kampf mit seinen eigenen Körper, um Fleetway nicht das zu geben was er haben will. Sein Schlüsselwort kann nur noch Ablenkung sein. Fleetway schaut um seinen Oberkörper herum zu Sonic hoch "Du gehörst MIR!" und greift ihm mit seinem letzten Wort zwischen die Beine und erfreut sich an seinen Sieg. "Ngh!" Unfähig genauso wie auch Sonic dieser Situation zu entkommen, bleibt Shadow nichts anderes übrig als seine Augen vor dem Ergebnis seiner heimlich geglaubten Machenschaften zu verschließen und zu hoffen, dass diese Nacht so schnell wie nur möglich vergehen mag. Der Anblick mag das eine sein, doch die Akustik ist eine völlig andere Sache.  
Sonic´s Beine noch ein Stück weiter gespreizt´, fliegt er durch ihnen hindurch und beginnt ihn am Hals und Schlüsselbein mit seinen Lippen und Zunge zu liebkosen während seine Fingerspitzen sein Fell auf der suche nach den Brustwarzen durchkämmend wandern. Sanft mit Daumen und Zeigefinger stimuliert er seine Brustwarzen während er seinen Oberschenkel gegen Sonic´s versteckten Geheimnis reibt und seinen noch so kleinsten lauten lauscht. Seinen Herzschlag spürend weiß Fleetway, das Sonic unmöglich seiner ersten Erfahrung nicht gegen ankommen kann. Der Rausch aus dem Sonic zuvor dank Shadow entfliehen konnte, beginnt sich wieder in sein Körper auszubreiten. Seine Atemzüge nehmen zu und ihm fällt es zunehmend schwerer diesen Rausch zu unterdrücken. Ruhig stöhnt er Sonic ins Ohr während er seicht an seiner Ohrspitze knabbert und erntet mit seiner Stimmulierung des Unterleibs ein paar sanfte ruhige laute seines umgarnten Liebesopfers. Mit der Zunge und zärtlichen Küssen findet er den weg zu den Brustwarzen. Leckend und saugend spielt er mit seiner linken Brustwarze. Presst sie zwischen die Lippen und spielt mit der feucht warmen Zungenspitze an ihr herum während eine Hand sich weiterhin mit den Nippel beschäftigt, durchstreift die andere Hand sein Fell um Sonic´s süßen Geheimnis auf die schliche zu kommen und um es mit sanften reiben heraus zu locken. Ein leises stöhnen entrinnt seinen Lippen welches Fleetway nur immer weiter Motiviert und aufheizt. Kurzweilig nur an der anderen Brustwarze saugend und kurz leckend, setzt er seinen weg weiter hinab fort während seine Hände sich fest ergreifend an Sonic´s Becken platzieren. Eine Windböe durchstreift ihre Felle und liebkost die feuchten stellen, an denen kurz zuvor noch Fleetways Mund sein Unwesen trieb. Sein Ziel vor Augen lässt er seine Krallen vorsichtig über sein Versteck gleiten. "F-Fleetway. Bitte… H-hör auf!" Hört er Sonic vom rausch zunehmend benebelt säuseln mit dem sichtbaren ergebnis seiner Liebkosung. Langsam beginnt sich eine Wölbung zu bilden und Fleetway weiß, das Sonic seine Erregung nicht mehr länger trotz seines Erscheinungsbildes abstreiten kann. Die Zungenspitze findet ihren weg zur Wölbung und lässt sie feucht im Mondenlicht schimmern. Das wachsende Glied mit der Zunge umgarnent lauscht er Sonic´s vermehrten und allmählich an lautstärke zunehmenden Stöhnen. "AH- S-Stop!" Durch Sonic´s Beine halb hindurch schwebend hat er seinen Hintern direkt vor sich. Fleetways warmen Atem am After spürend ruft er völlig in seiner Erregung gefangen und verängstigt zugleich "F-Fleetway! Nicht! Nicht da!" aus und fragt sich, was er wohl vorhaben mag. Mit dem ergreifen seines nun völlig erregten Gliedes, lässt er seine Zunge in der höchst Privaten region des Körpers in kreisenden bewegungen ihm die Antwort auf sein Bitten zukommen. Schockiert und von der Erregung berauscht reißt er unüberhörbar "AH!" seine Augen auf und blickt in den Sternen bedeckten Himmel hinein. Mit dem Daumen an der Eichel drüber streifend fühlt er Sonic´s erste Lusttropfen herausquellen und sammelt ein etwas von dem Sekret mit seinem Zeigefinger auf während er wieder unter ihm durchschwebt. Mit dem Blick auf Shadow gerichtet leckt er seinen Finger grinsend ab und beginnt sein eigenes erregtes Glied zusammen mit Sonic´s in einer Hand zu Massieren. Ein von Lust erfülltes Atmen bleibt weder Fleetway noch Shadow verborgen. "Mmmh… Sing für mich mein kleiner Engel!" Stöhnt Fleetway ihm ins Ohr und lässt seine Zunge über seinen Hals gleiten. "Sieh mal einer an! Ich befürchte, dass da jemand mitspielen will." Haucht er ihm ins Ohr und lenkt Sonic´s lustgeschwängerten Blick auf Shadow, welcher nahezu vor ihnen im erregten zustand kniet. Wie lange Shadow schon seinen angebeteten Blauen Rivalen in dieser Situation beobachtet weiß er nicht, doch alleine seine lieblichen laute reichen ihm nicht mehr aus. "Lass ihn in Ruhe!" versucht Sonic ihn im vernebelten Zustand zu überzeugen, doch seine Stimme lässt ihn im Stich. "Warum eigentlich nicht. Je mehr Spieler desto besser!" Kommentiert Fleetway mit einem kehligen Lachen. "Fass mich nicht an!" Knurrt Shadow ihm entgegen als Fleetway ihn durch seine Fesseln heran holt und direkt nahezu stehend vor Sonic´s erregten Glied platziert. "So oft schon hast du dir vorgestellt ihn auf diverse weisen zu berühren…" Streichelt Fleetway Sonic´s Glied präsentierend während sich ein weiterer Lusttropfen den weg sichtbar glänzend nach draußen bahnt. "Ich weiß das du es willst! Koste seinen Delikaten Nektar der Leidenschaft!"  
Zaghaft nähert Shadow sich mit seinen rücklings gefesselten Händen Sonics erregtem Glied, inhaliert tief den Duft und lässt sich von der Versuchung übermannen. Seine Zunge über das Glied hinauf fahrend, nimmt er den heraus gequollenen Lusttropfen auf und leckt sich die Lippen mit dem entflohenen Laut seines Rivalen. Vorsichtig nimmt er Sonic´s Glied in dem Mund um ihn zu verwöhnen, während seine eigene erregung nicht unbeachtet bleibt. Den liebessängen, des sich in den Fesseln rekelnden Blauen Igels lauschend lassen sie ihrer Gier nach liebesschreien und befriedigung freien lauf. Sich vor Shadow´s Glied platzierend nimmt Fleetway sein Sekret auf und verteilt es zwischen beiden Zeigefingern und liebkost derweilen Shadow´s Glied zunächst mit der Zunge während seine Hände sich ihren weg zwischen Shadow´s und Sonic´s Beine zum After hin suchen um seine mit Sekret behafteten Finger mit dem zugleich in dem Mund nehmenden Glied von Shadow in die After zu stecken. Ein stöhnen beider Igel durchhallt die Nächtliche Stunde während Sonic seinen Kopf nach hinten wirft. Ohne jegliche Kontrolle und nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanke zu fassen, verläuft sich Sonic im Labyrinth des Sexuellen Rausches. Die Fesseln von Shadow´s Händen aufgebend sieht Fleetway zu wie Shadow Sonic´s Becken fest ergreift und gierig Stöhnend an Sonic´s Schwanz lutscht. Er weiß ganz genau, wenn er weiter macht, wird Sonic´s Orgasmus die Folge sein und reißt Show von ihm weg. Schließlich soll dieser Rausch ja noch lange anhalten. Sich nun genau Körper an Körper zwischen Shadow und Sonic platzierend, holt er sich Liebeshungrige Küsse von Sonic während er Shadow´s Sekret beschmiertes Glied an seinen Arsch spürt und Sonic´s Hintern packt. Glied an Glied liefern sich Fleetway und Sonic ein gefecht der Zungen unter geleit von Lustvollen stöhnen. Von der Wollust gepackt sucht sich Shadow´s Hand zwischen die Liebestollen Körper den weg um Fleetways Glied zu ergreifen und präperriert seinen After mit seinen vor Lust triefenden Schwanz bevor er seinen Handschuh mit hilfe seiner Zähne auszieht und vorerst mit nur einen Finger in ihm eindringt um ihn zu dehnen. Erfreut das Shadow die Einladung angenommen hat, beginnt auch er Sonic´s After weiter vorzubereiten. "Das könnte gleich etwas weh tun…" flüstert Fleetway Sonic zu und spürt Shadows Hände sein Becken ergreifen und sein Glied langsam in sich eindringen. "Ah-...aber keine Angst mein süßer… Der Schmerz vergeht sehr schnell! AHH!" Erklärt er stöhnend weiter und erntet einen schlag von Shadow´s nackter Hand auf seinen Hintern. Seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnend stöhnt er Shadow zu "Du bist ja doch nicht so übel… Mmmhh… Besorgs mir!" welcher seiner aufforderung mit zunehmend heftigeren und schnelleren stößen nachkommt. Sonic´s Liebesknochen massierend in die Hand nehmend säuselt er leise in sein Ohr "Mmh-...Mach dich bereit zu deinem Ritt des AH-... Lebens! Ahhhh" und winkelt Sonic´s Beine mit hilfe weiterer Energieringe an um seinen Körper richtig in Position zu bringen. Mit geröteten Wangen und Ohrspitzen liegt Sonic nahezu wie von unsichtbaren Kissen im Rücken gestützt von Energie Ringen gehalten in der Luft und lässt mit Fleetways Handbewegungen seinen Liebesrufen freien Lauf, während sich Fleetway Shadow ermahnend zuwendet. "Schalt mal AH- einen Gang runter und versuch dich anzupassen!" Mit einem Kopfnicken unter geleit eines leisen Stöhnens gibt er Fleetway zu verstehen das er Verstanden hat und lässt nur langsam sein Glied in ihm bis zur hälfte hinein und hinaus gleiten. Mit seiner Zunge liebkost Fleetway Sonic´s Penis und nimmt ihn mit den ersten vorsichtigen Eindringen in den After in den Mund. "AHHH! BITTE! STOP! DAS TUT SO WEH!" schreit Sonic los während Fleetway halb in Sonic steckend sich vermehrt um ablenkung bemüht, bevor er weiter in den doch engeren After als gedacht eindringt und wischt ihm die entweichenden tränen weg. Sich nun langsam beruhigend spürt er Fleetway weiter in sich eindringen und verzieht sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Von Sonic´s Glied mit den Mund ablassend streichelt er ihn sanft über den Bauch und seine Beine. "Das wird gleich vergehen. Entspann dich und achte auf die Berührungen." Redet Fleetways ihm beruhigend zu und beginnt seine Leistengegend mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten zu bedecken während er langsam weiter in ihn eindringt und wieder sachte aus ihm heraus gleitet. Shadow´s Streicheleinheiten auf den Rücken und Schultern spürend, dringt er nun langsam wieder in ihn ein und verfolgt mit jeden weiteren eindringen und herausgleiten Sonic´s Penis seicht liebkosend wie er sich beruhigt und sich nach wenigen Minuten langsam wieder fallen lässt und erneut beginnt zu stöhnen. Ein Zeichen für alle drei das der Schmerz vergangen ist und Fleetway beginnt von Sonic´s Glied ablassend den Takt vorzugeben während er freie sicht auf Sonic´s lust erfülltes Antlitz genießen kann. Ein Liebesgesang von zunehmender lautstärke entflieht Sonic´s Lippen und Fleetway ist mehr als zufriedengestellt mit seinen überwältigen klängen. Lustvolles und vom Liebesrausch geschwängertes Stöhnen welches wie Musik für seine Ohren ist. Dies wird definitiv nicht das letzte mal gewesen sein das er ihn aufgesucht hat. Im Rausch gefangen ballt Sonic seine Hände zu Fäusten als würde er nach etwas greifen wollen und rekelt sich soweit es ihm die Fesseln aus Fleetways Energie zulassen. Gedanklich sieht Fleetway Sonic in ein Kissen greifen und packt ihn an sein Becken und hält ihn fest im Griff bevor er das Tempo anzieht und ihm stärkere stöße zuteil werden lässt. Shadows laute völlig ignorierend lauscht er Sonic´s hächeln bevor mit einem mal laut aufstöhnt und Fleetway somit signalisiert das er Sonic´s versteckten Punkt genau richtig getroffen hat. Hart und schnell zustoßend hört Sonic Liebesschreie und sieht wie sein Körper sich nur leicht dank der Fesseln krümmt und sein Liebessaft gegen Fleetways Oberkörper und Shadow´s Schulter spritzt. Ein Anblick der Shadow in zuckender Manier sich Fleetways Schultern krallend und stöhnend zum Höhepunkt in Fleetways After kommen lässt und ihn zugleich mit sich reißt. Tief und heftig hörbar Atmend trennen sie sich voneinander und Fleetway lässt Sonic sanft zu boden, damit die sich in Luft auflösenden Energiefesseln ihm nicht schlagartig mit einem aufprall den Nachrausch versauen. Shadow und Sonic sitzen nahezu nebeneinander auf den Boden mit aufgestützten Armen und warten darauf das sich ihr Atem reguliert, was Shadow schneller gelingt wie seinen blauen Rivalen. Dies beobachtend ergreift Fleetway nach einem kehligen lachen das Wort "So wie ich es dir Versprochen habe Süßer. Ich habe niemanden ein Haar gekrümmt und konnte dir zusehends den Verstand rauben." und sieht wie Sonic von der Wut gepackt aufspringt "Du verdammter Bastard! Das wirst bereuen!" um ihn anzugreifen, und ihn nach wenigen Schritten seine Beine nachgeben und stürzen. Den Aufprall gerade noch verhindernd indem er Sonic auffängt, erklärt er "Du solltest nach dem Sex ein paar Minuten ausruhen… " und setzt ihn wieder grinsend auf den Boden fortfahrend ab "So ein Böser Kreislauf aber auch!" während er in Sonic´s erschöpft wütenden Augen sieht mit sofort nehmenden Abstand seiner Reichweite. Auf den Boden knieend hört er Fleetway das letzte Wort mit seinem Verschwinden ergreifen. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen und dann gehörst du ganz allein mir!" Seinen Oberkörper aufrichtend brüllt er in den anbrechenden Morgen "Es wird kein nächstes mal geben! Hörst du Fleetway! Solltest du mir noch einmal zu nahe kommen werde ich dich umbringen! Du verfluchter Bastard!" und schlägt mit seinen Blick den Boden zugewandt seine Fäuste auf die Wiese nieder. Mit leicht aufgerichteten Stacheln verharrt er vor Wut schnaubend für wenige Sekunden in dieser Position unter der nagenden Gewissheit, das es unmöglich ist einen Dämon zu töten, was auch der Grund ist, weshalb sie ihn damals weggesperrt haben. Mit dem heraus quellenden Samenerguss des Dämons aus seinem Po steht Sonic auf und spürt einen Schmerz in seiner hinteren unteren Region und beschließt umgehend nach Hause zu gehen um eine Stundenlange Dusche zu nehmen. Nach ein paar schritten fühlt er Shadow´s Hand auf seiner Schulter "Sonic… Ich-" und er faucht ihn nur noch aus den Augenwinkel heraus an während er seine Hand wegschlägt "Fass mich nicht an und wag es nicht mir noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten!" bevor er in den Morgengrauen innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages davon läuft und verschwindet.


End file.
